Automated packaging machines are frequently used for packaging products for retail sale. Often times, the products are packaged by a producer or manufacturer of the product in cases. In some instances, the cases may be stacked onto a pallet forming a palletized unit so that many cases can be conveniently moved from one location to another during a single moving operation, for example, by a fork truck.
The process by which the product is packaged by the producer may not be dictated by the retailer concerns. Considering beverages, for example, it may be simpler for the producer to package beverages having the same flavor together to form a single case or even to form a single pallet. By contrast, the retailer may desire a case and/or a pallet having an assortment of flavors, for example, corresponding more to consumer demand for the various flavors. It would be desirable to provide a process and apparatus for repackaging an assortment of already packaged product, for example, for delivery to a retail location.